zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 49
The Final Showdown! Death Metal Empire is the 49th episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on the 22nd of June 2019. Overview Drake faces Gallagher, and Gallagher unleashes the Death Rex. Drake boards the Death Rex in an attempt to use it to defeat Gallagher. However, the Death Rex is entirely obedient to Gallagher. Drake is thrown from the Zoid and badly injured, while the Gilraptor is easily bitten by the Death Rex. Before the GilRaptor can be destroyed, Gallagher calls off the Death Rex and explains to Drake that the Death Rex is the ultimate Zoid, so only reacts to the ultimate human. Elsewhere Arashi, Salt, Onigiri, Penne and Gyoza discuss Drake entering Death Metal alone. Some time later Rakkyo approaches and tells them: bring the Death Rex's Zoid Key in exchange for Drake. They prepare to charge into Death Metal. Penne and Gyoza both give Sanratan parting possessions, she initially wants to help them, but is convinced by their resolve to take their message and pass it on. She speaks to members in the resistance, who then contact the remaining forces of Supreme. On his own, the Mushi Hermit is also seen running towards the final fight. Team Freedom reach Death Metal, and reflect for a moment prior to charging in. Here, Yokan shows up. She is after all a member of Freedom. They all rush Death Metal and are quickly attacked by the Z Boys, Caviar and Truffle. All of their opponent are using Death Blasts, but Freedom are reluctant to engage their Wild Blasts so early on in the fight. Eventually Onigiri and Gyoza activate their Wild Blasts to let the others through. Candy and Sauce arrive and do the same. They find themselves still unwilling to destroy the Grachiosaurus and Pachycedos belonging to Supreme. Approaching the fortress held by Gallagher, the remaining group is again interrupted by Foiegras. His upgraded Knuckle Kong proves very powerful. Salt convinces Arashi not to engage his Wild Blast, and lets Penne and Arashi past while he and Yokan engage the Kong. The battle proves brutal, even two on one, they are unable to get a decisive blow on the Kong. Elsewhere, Kuroame, Garlic and Avocado fight the Z Boys on foot. They notice a store of explosives and try to get Salt to lure the Kong there. As Candy shows up, the three of them team up to overpower the Kong long enough to push it into the explosives cache. Salt pins the Kong with Candy gears up for a suicide attack to trigger the bombs. However, his Kabtor doesn't want Candy to go down with it. It spins at a high rate and throws Candy off moments before impact. As Salt jumps away from the Kong, Foiegras reaches out and grabs the Hunter Wolf's hind leg, preventing it from escaping. With no other option, the Wolf's back leg breaks in two, before the Kong is impacted and the entire building explodes. Inside the main hall, Arashi hears the explosion. Penne convinces him to continue forward. It's only now that Arashi notices Penne and the Scorpear are badly damaged. She again convinces him to advance while she activates her Wild Blast and charges Z Boys within the building. Eventually Arashi comes up to Gallagher. Drake is wounded at his feet and the GilRaptor in chains. Gallagher asks for the Zoid Key in exchange for Drake. After considering it, Arashi throws the key towards Gallagher, but Drake intercepts it. The GilRaptor breaks its chains and catches Drake. But their victory is short-lived. The Death Rex breaks through the wall and knocks down the GilRaptor, sending Drake flying off it. Gallagher obtains both halves of the Zoid Key and boards the Death Rex. He then tells both of them a secret, that the Death Rex is the "Great Ancient Treasure Z" that they had been looking for, and now it was complete. As the episode ends, Gallagher activates the Death Rex's full-power Death Blast. Trivia * This is the first time all members of Team Freedom are together. Category:Wild Episode